Connectors to easily and repeatedly attach and disconnect conductors without tools or the to unfasten permanent connections are in use in many areas and applications. In particular, plugs and receptacles are used in every home and business for electrical circuits. Conductors other than electrical are sometimes split with connectors, where required. Light transmission through a fiber optic may need a simple coupling that can be attached and disconnected repeatedly without concern about the quality of the connection.
Seals for weather proofing connectors are a problem in many environments. With medical devices the need to keep connections made by a connector clean and free from dirt and fluids is particularly important since a human life could depend on the quality of the connection making able the transmission through the conductors connected thereby the required signal, energy or the like.
Moreover, the use of instruments for health care with disposables associated with a particular patient is common and most important now that transmitted infection can be terminal. Therefore, connectors isolate frequently used instruments from the one time disposable use patient applied part of the diagnostic device or treatment. Many applications include electrodes, tranducers, drug delivery devices and the like require connectors.
Stray electrical currents have to be kept away from the patient and the instruments use in the hospital environment so double electrical insulation is a recognized advantage. Frequently, the conditions around a hospital or operating room include fluids in the form of medications, bodily fluids and cleaning materials all of these thing are messy and can destroy the connection and/or hinder the continued use of the connector.
Cumbersome seals which are difficult to use, costly to add and present other problems are avoided by the barrier of the disclosure herein.